A magnetized coaxial plasma generation device is known as a device for generating spheromak plasma. The magnetized coaxial plasma generation device is a device that applies a voltage between coaxially disposed external and internal electrodes to generate a discharge therebetween to thereby generate plasma. When a bias magnetic field is applied to the generated plasma, the plasma is discharged while it includes the bias magnetic field together with a magnetic field generated by a discharge current, to be the spheromak plasma. The spheromak plasma has poloidal and toroidal fields each of which is a confined magnetic field generated by current flowing therein and self-organizes coordination thereof so as to preserve magnetic helicity that the magnetic structure has.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a magnetized coaxial plasma generation device that applies a capacitor DC discharge between external and internal electrodes and applies a bias magnetic field in a DC manner from outside the external electrode to thereby generate the spheromak plasma. Further, Patent Document 2 of which one of the present inventors is a co-inventor, discloses a magnetized coaxial plasma generation device that applies a continuous pulse signal between external and internal electrodes and applies a bias magnetic field in a DC manner from outside the external electrode.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a magnetized coaxial plasma generation device that applies a pulse voltage between external and internal electrodes and applies a bias magnetic field in a DC manner from inside the internal electrode to thereby generate spheromak plasma.